Mansion
by crackerjack45
Summary: The gang is on a mission at the DCFDTL mansion and Kuki is bored. Mostly 3/4 oneshot. Takes place after Reunited Friends which you do NOT have to read to read this. No spoilers or anything included


**Crackerjack: NOTICE! You do NOT have to read Reunited Friends to read this. This has no spoilers that aren't already revealed or suspected within the first few chapters. This is only an oneshot, so I don't blame you for not reading it since it is thirty chapters long (Reunited Friends, I mean). I should be encouraging you to read RF, to get more reviews, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. **

Kuki sighed sadly as she practically dragged her SPLANKER across the marble floor of the Delightful Children's hallway. It was midnight, on a Friday, and she was alone with her boyfriend but they weren't _doing_ anything. Wally was some feet ahead of her holding his weapon high searching for any unwanted visitors. There weren't any. There hadn't been any for the past four hours and yet here they were, traveling in pairs through the mansion. By request, and much to Numbuh 1's dismay knowing they would be distracted, Kuki was paired with Wally. She hadn't anticipated him being so absorbed with the mission. He'd grown older since they became a couple, he was taller (around her height), his hair was longer, and his weight lifting was really pulling off. She loved it because he was hers. The problem was, with his growing up, he matured. Meaning, he worked harder with his studies-not too hard, this is Wallabee Beatles after all-and harder on missions, which he always liked, but this was just annoying. Here they were, alone, in the dark and Wally wasn't even looking at her. She sighed even louder making it echo off the walls and this time he did turn around. To glare at her.

"Sh! Kuki, do you wanna wake them up?"

Every time she heard his new deep voice, her heart skipped a beat. "Wally," she whined trudging towards him and wrapping her arms around him, "I'm bored."

"No one said it would be fun."

Kuki sighed again and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Can't we _do_ something?"

Wally turned around and held her hand, facing her. Now, Wally noticed Kuki maturing too. She was developing curves, she was wearing nicer fit clothes, and she was just becoming prettier and prettier everyday. He loved her and wanted nothing more to hold her and kiss her and what not. But he worried with these bizarre new feelings he was having, he would go too far and things would get crazy and he tried hard to keep himself from hurting her by focusing on school and missions. "Kuki, we can't get distracted. What if something happens? Like…the Delightful Children hear us and pounce us!"

"What are we even doing?"

"We're guarding the west wing. Abby and Hoagie are guarding the east and Nigel's getting the item."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell us."

Kuki pulled him closer to her. "Then why are we wasting our time? We both know what heavy sleepers those Delightful losers are. I'd bet money Abby and Hoagie are keeping themselves entertained."

"Even so. It's our job to guard this place. We can't-" Kuki stopped him with a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't be such a sourpuss. Lighten up."

"Kuki!"

"I love your voice," she swooned, "say my name again."

Wally felt his cheeks burn up. He pulled away and continued walking down the hallway only to be tackled with a hug by his bored girlfriend. She lay on top of him letting her hair drape past her shoulders. He glared at her annoyed and she only giggled.

"You're so cute. I'm lucky to have you."

At the comment, he smiled lightly and stroked her cheek lovingly. "No. I'm lucky to have you."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

His laugh was cut short by her mouth against his. He gladly accepted the kiss with one of his own and they held each other close. Until Wally pulled away looking at his watch.

"Crap! Nigel said to meet him at one!"

Kuki pursed her lips angrily. "What time is it?"

"One thirty!" He jumped up and helped Kuki and they ran out front to meet their very annoyed looking leader.

"What," Nigel began, "may I ask, were you two doing?"

"Uh…" Wally scratched the back of his neck. "We, um, ran into…rats."

"Rats?"

"Giant man eating rats. We had to fight them off."

Nigel raised an eyebrow and Abby his Wally with her hat. "Boy, you are the worst liar in history."

Kuki laughed and hugged Wally around his neck. "Does it really matter, Numbuh 1? We're here, aren't we? What was it you needed to get anyway?"

Nigel smiled broadly. He pulled out a rectangular box and held it high for everyone to see. "The Delightful Children aren't making a normal cake this year."

"Duh," interrupted Hoagie. "They never make a normal cake."

"No, no. Let me explain. In this box is the key to their amazing cake." He opened the box and pulled out a rectangular gun with a pointer on the end and a single button square in the middle. He pointed the gun far away from the mansion and his teammates then pressed the button. A green light sprang from the pointer and on the other end appeared a small sponge cake. The kids ran over and looked at the cake on the ground.

"A cake ray!" Hoagie exclaimed picking up the cake and stuffing his face. "Mmm! Yummy."

Nigel smirked. "Yes. The Delightfuls have constructed a cake ray. The reason it took so long to find was, one, I couldn't find it and two, it was heavily guarded."

"Why not ask us to help?" Abby asked.

"Because," Nigel said fixing his sunglasses. "You might get in the way." He then trotted off to the ship. The four stared at him in shock and Abby grumbled unkind things under her breath. She grabbed Hoagie's arm and dragged him to the ship. Kuki pursed her lips angrily again and put her hands on her hips.

"Meanie!"

Wally's folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "Yeah! What a jerk!" He looked at Kuki then smiled. "Come on, the night is young. I thought you wanted to do something?" Kuki grinned and they ran towards the ship hand in hand.

**END**


End file.
